Arrangements described herein relate to voice communications and, more particularly, to identifying a contact based on a voice communication session.
Caller identification (caller ID), is a telephone service that transmits a caller's telephone number to the called party's telephone equipment during the ringing signal, or when the call is being set up but before the call is answered. Where available, a caller ID sometimes also provides a name associated with the calling telephone number, though this name is not necessarily the name of the person actually placing the call. Instead, it is the name of the person to whom the calling telephone number is assigned. Thus, if a caller uses another person's phone to place a call, the name presented by the caller ID will not indicate the actual caller. Also, sometimes caller IDs are blocked.